


Waiting for a love like this

by impracticalshipper



Series: Lucky [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Year's Kiss, Pining, Rose scorpius and Albus are best friends, Scorbus, Truth or Dare, everyone knows albus is gay though, jeddy, rose is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impracticalshipper/pseuds/impracticalshipper
Summary: Albus is in love with Scorpius, but he feels that his best friend doesn't like him back. Rose knows what's going on and is working in the background to get them together. When they play a seemingly innocent game of truth or dare, things become more complicated. This work is CC compliant except Astoria is still alive. This is a very fluffy work and I'm bad at summary's so please just read it :)





	Waiting for a love like this

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Put Your Curse in Reverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882474) by [frombluetored](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frombluetored/pseuds/frombluetored). 



> The title is from the song "Lucky" by Jason Mraz, I really love this song for Scorbus! It's such a good song and so sweet, so you should listen to it. This is my first work, so if there's anything I need to fix please tell me! I'm really proud of this so I hope you guys like it. Without further ado, read!
> 
> Edit: OMG 1.5K READS? I never thought this would get even a hundred reads if I’m honest. I am working on the second story in this series, so stay tuned to hear about it!

Albus tried to hide his feelings for his best friend, Scorpius, for as long as he could. From that first moment on the Hogwarts express, he felt something for him in his heart. Albus at first thought it was just friendship, he did. But when he went to a quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw in third year, he was practically drooling over the Ravenclaw seeker, a guy, who was fit. 

“You alright mate?” Scorpius had looked over in concern when he saw Albus’s eyes wide open and eyebrows up.

“Yeah, yeah, I just need to use the loo.” Albus lied. He walked all the way up to the castle and stayed in his dorm room on his bed thinking for the rest of the game.

“Where have you been?” Scorpius asked when the students had returned from the game.

“I was feeling sick.” it wasn’t exactly a lie, because he was so shocked with his new identity. And he could finally put a word to the feelings he was having for Scorpius, love. He realised that he wasn’t attracted to girls.

The summer after, he has tried to ignore it completely. He didn’t want to be gay, so he shouldn’t have to be, right? But the summer after he travelled in time with Scorpius, he felt he couldn’t ignore it anymore. He started to be more closed and spent a lot more time by himself in his room. But he wasn’t wanking, unlike what James believed. 

“Puberty has kicked in, it’s his sexual awakening.” James had said one day at the breakfast table. Albus responded by flipping him off under the table.

But that wasn’t what he was doing, he was trying to find some sort of guide to figure this out. He borrowed Rose’s computer “For muggle studies” as he put it. But he was looking up stuff like “coming to terms with your sexuality” and “how to be gay” “how to come out???” He also scanned every Prophet and Quibbler article that had the word gay in it, which was few. There wasn’t many gay wizards or witches, it seemed, but there were Dean and Seamus. He attended their wedding a few years back. He didn’t think much of it, but now it was the world to him because they were the only gay people he knew. 

Albus was desperate for some type of advice, so he looked in his mother's’ address book one day while she was at work. He didn’t want her to know why he was writing to the couple. Al was nervous as he dipped his quill into his bottle of black ink.

**Dear Mr and Mr Thomas-Finnigan. The reason I’m writing is kind of hard to talk about for me. You see, I’ve just realised I’m gay, and no one knows I am. I’ve noticed there aren’t many gay wizards… Well, how did people react to you guys being gay? There isn’t exactly much representation for sure. How did you come out? I realise this is kind of awkward to talk about with me because we’ve never had a conversation before… but I’m unsure what to do.**  
**Sincerely,  
**Albus S. Potter** **

********

Albus sent out the letter with their owl and immediately regretted it. What if they laugh at me? Or tell my parents? Or tell Rita Skeeter who writes about it in the prophet?! These were all thoughts going through Albus’s head at the time.

“Albus!” Ginny called from downstairs two days later, “You’ve got a letter.”

Albus rushed downstairs to find their family owl, Godric (a name Albus despised), perched on the table. A letter with Albus Severus Potter written in emerald green ink, not unlike the kind used on Hogwarts letters.

“Who’s it from?” Lily asked curiously from behind a copy of Most powerful spells. She’s one for snooping and finding out secrets, and here, Albus does not want her to find this out.

“None of your business.” snapped Albus.

“It’s from Dean and Seamus.” their mum said casually from the other room, not looking up from the piles of parchment in front of her.

“What are you writing to them about?” Lily said in a confused tone, with an emphasis on them. 

“Like I said, none of your business.” he snatched the letter off the cluttered table and stomped back upstairs. He could hear Lily saying “Boys.” with a sigh.  
Albus ripped open the letter as soon as he closed the door.

 **Dear Mr Potter. Dean and I can’t say we weren’t surprised when we got your letter, but we know where you’re coming from. Being gay in the wizarding world is hard when there are so many people judging you. As for how we came out… We kind of did it together. We dated each other secretly in our fifth year, and then we accidentally kissed each other in Hogsmede in front of our friends, the rest was history. You have to come out when you’re ready, not when you feel you need to. People reacted to us being gay well, surprisingly. There were only two or three people opposed to it in the beginning, but when they realised Dean and I were sticking together, they came around. Yes, it is a little awkward, but I definitely wish I had someone to talk about this with when I was your age.**  
**With love,  
**Dean and Seamus Thomas-Finnigan.** **

********

Albus smiled, it was nice to have someone who knew what he was going through.

The first two weeks of summer break came and went, and he returned Rose’ laptop. He hadn’t thought about it until James’ seventeenth birthday at the Burrow.

Albus was sitting away from everyone, he sat on an itchy brown loveseat, staring off into space. 

“Thanks for returning my laptop.” Rose plopped down next to her.

“Yeah, no problem.”

“So… I know you’re gay.”

Albus sat up straight and stared at Rose dumbfoundedly “Y-You… what?”

Rose looked down into her lap. “Well, you can check the search history… and I wasn’t like creeping on you or anything I was just going to look farther back for something I was working on and I saw it and I-”

“I get it,” Albus said, turning to look at the rest of his family decorating James’ cake.

“You can talk to me about it. I’m a good listener, and I can give you good advice because I know stuff about the muggle world. And I’m your second best friend.”

Albus glared at her, “Yeah, you’re right.” He hated when Rose was right. So he confided in her, told her about his feelings for his best mate.

“Hm.” Rose had her chin in her palm, she looked as if she was contemplating. 

“Why do you have that look.” Albus wondered.

“I’m just not surprised. I mean I thought I was surprised you were gay when I found your search history. But, it turns out I was just surprised you didn’t know how to clear the history. I mean, Al, you haven’t been… macho. I mean remember when you cried that whole day when you found out squibs can’t go to Hogwarts?”

“I was seven! And it is kind of sad still…”

“Well, also, the makeup phase?” When Albus was ten, he was obsessed with putting makeup on, it was his favourite thing to do. No one ever brings it up because no  
one knows what to say.

“And your relationship with Scorpius isn’t exactly heterosexual,” Rose said with a chuckle.

“What’s so funny?”

“It’s just, I mean you guys are always hugging or touching your shoulders together. I mean now that I think about it, I wonder how no one else knows.” Rose stopped and thought for a second, and then looked as if she’d remember something funny. “Oh yeah, and this year when you hugged on the staircase and you guys were like ‘I need you’ and ‘I miss you’ and ‘I can never be separated from you again’” Rose mimicked with a laugh at the end.

Albus took an orange decorative pillow off the couch and whacked Rose with it, but she was still laughing. 

“Sod off,” he said.

Later, after the cake had been eaten and the song had been sung, Albus pulled Rose outside onto the roof. It was right outside Albus’s mum’s old room, a small ledge that was Rose and Albus’s secret spot. It was a cool July night, the crickets were chirping and you could hear muffled laughs from the open window.

“What’s so important that you made me miss out on beating everyone in Just Dance again?” Rose didn’t look that annoyed though.

“You can beat them later. I’m just scared.”

“Of what?”

“Scorpius thinking I’m weird for being gay.”

“Then don’t tell him” Rose suggested.

Albus snapped his head toward her. “Would you not tell your best friend your biggest secret?”

“You are my best friend dummy, and… maybe...”

“Okay yeah but like, I tell him everything. It’s going to suck if I can’t tell him.”

“Then tell him.” Rose was being infuriating.

“I can’t!”

“Yes you can, you just say” -Rose started using a dramatic voice-”’Scorpius, I’m in love with you, I yearn for your lips-’”

“Okay, I get it.” Albus looked at the countryside stretched out in front of them. “I just don’t want anything to change.”  
“Sometimes change can be a good thing though. He obviously likes you back, so what do you have to lose?”  
“His friendship. He doesn’t like me back! I think your eyes are broken.”

Rose rolled her eyes, he was never going to listen to her.

 

Albus woke up on September first with a chip on his shoulder. He hadn’t seen Scorpius since they rode the train back from Hogwarts in June.

Albus hopped out of bed and put on a grey t-shirt and trousers. He went downstairs to find the rest of his family in the kitchen. His siblings were at the table, while his parents were making waffles and bacon. He sat down next to Lily.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with a smile on your face before ten AM,” Lily commented.

“Yes, he’s chipper this morning.” Albus’ mum commented. “Probably because you lot are going back to Hogwarts.”

“He gets to see his boyfriend Scorpius.” James teased. Albus kicked him under the table, earning an “Ow” from his brother.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Albus said stiffly.

“But you want him to be.” James laughed.

“James! Stop teasing your brother. Do you want to be teased about Jennifer Higgins?” Ginny stepped in. James turned red in the face at the mention of his first and only girlfriend.

“Why does everyone think I’m gay?” Albus asked. “I’m not.” At that, everyone kind of looked down and raised their eyebrows. The look you do when you think “Uh huh, okay.”

After breakfast, Albus went up the stairs and started to pack. He’s a major procrastinator and so he put it off until the last second. He packed his robes, the marauders map which Harry had given him the night before. “Use it wisely, don’t get into trouble.” he had said before he handed it over. Albus also packed some stuff from the family shop, Weasleys’ wizard wheezes, and James’ invisibility cloak which he had nicked from his room the night before. He also made sure to hide the muggle magazine of naked men with a concealment charm.

“Albus! Are you ready yet?” His dad called from downstairs.

“One second!” Albus shouted back. He grabbed Lana his barn owl’s cage and pulled his trunk downstairs.

The rest of his family were gathered downstairs, Lily was already wearing her dress shirt, Ravenclaw tie, and black trousers, but not her robes or vest, and James was wearing muggle clothes. It was a surprise to no one when Lily had been sorted into Ravenclaw. You could always find her buried in a book or writing an essay for fun. People called her a mini Hermione. Even though technically they’re not related, she says she inherited it all from her aunt, and that she’ll be the minister for magic one day, too. Lily had boycotted the school uniform for girls, saying “It’s 2019, no one should be forced to wear gender-specific clothes anymore.” But now it’s 2021, and the statement is still true.

“Are you lot ready to go?” Harry asked.

“Yep.” they all replied excitedly. It was always exciting going to kings’ cross station reuniting and catching up with their friends from school.

“We need to apparate there, the floo is broken at the station,” Ginny told her husband. Albus sighed, he hated Apparating, it made him sick.

“Okay,” Harry said,“ Albus and Luna are with mum, James you’re with me.” Everyone switched between calling Lily her first name, or her second name, Luna, because she wore them both well.

Albus and Lily both locked arms with their Mum, and in a flash, they were in between platform nine and ten. 

“I’ll go first,” Lily said excitedly. And then she was running toward the barrier, then she was gone. Albus felt groggy from Apparating here, so he let James and his parents go so that he could go last. He pulled his trunk and ran through the arch, and then he was in a platform bustling with life. He saw the Granger-Weasleys ten feet away, Hermione was hugging Hugo tight, while Ron was lecturing Rose to stay away from the boys. Also, there was Dean and Seamus, standing with their twin daughters, Hannah and Helga. Ironically, Helga was a Hufflepuff, and so was Hannah. They were both in Albus’ year. Dean and Seamus both looked his way, they each gave him a supporting smile. Albus saw a flash of bright blonde, and he turned his head to see Scorpius, Astoria, and Draco. Immediately, he ran over and engulfed his best mate in a hug, and Scorpius reciprocated. 

“I missed you so much,” Albus admitted.

“I missed you too.” Scorpius smiled. “I would have written you more, but Ares got tired from going all the way from France to London.”

“I get it.” Albus smiled, it was good to be with Scorpius again.

“Hello, Malfoy.” Albus’ dad’s voice rang from behind him.

“Potter, how are you doing?”

“Fine, and you.”

“Fine.” Harry and Draco have learned not to hate each other, but their conversations were stiff, and their politeness forced.

“The trains going to be leaving soon.” Rose appeared next to Albus, “C’mon Al, Scorp.”

Albus handed his stuff to his dad to put in the luggage area and followed Rose onto the train. They found a compartment and settled in.

“How was your summer, Rose?” Scorpius asked.

“Oh, it was incredible!” Rose exclaimed happily. “I interned at the ministry, so I got to see what my mum did all day.”

“That sounds fun.” Scorpius agreed. They got into a conversation about something that Albus didn’t know much about, so he stared out the window.

Suddenly the train lurched signalling their departure. Rose and Scorpius stopped their conversation and went by the window along with Albus. They waved their families goodbye.

“Do you know what I saw at dinner at the burrow on Sunday?” Rose asked, mostly talking to Albus.

“What?” Albus was getting curious.

“Gran told me to fetch James and Teddy for dessert since they were upstairs in the attic playing muggle video games.” Rose started, “I went up the ladder and peeked to see them snogging on my dad’s old bed! And like they were like passionately kissing, and James moaned ‘Teddy’ I was scarred.”

“Oh my god,” Albus said, in shock. His older brother, who was seventeen, was snogging his godbrother, who was twenty-three. Teddy was practically a brother to them and grew up in the same household as them. And James, who Albus thought was straight, was gay. **The Potter brothers, gay,** Albus thought, **wait ‘til Rita Skeeter hears about this.** Albus quickly waved it out of his mind. “So my brother’s gay.” Albus thought out loud.

“I guess so.” Scorpius said, “Just wait until they tell people they’re together, ‘The boy who lived’s son is snogging his godbrother! Potters gone wild!’” Scorpius imitated. He basically said what Albus was thinking, but not including Albus, because he didn’t know.

“Teddy’s like your brother though, Albus.” Rose said, “Isn’t that weird for you, your brothers kissing?”

“Teddy’s not actually my brother, even though he basically is.” Albus said, “James is an adult now, so he can do whatever he wants.”

“Yeah, you’re right, they’re both adults, but they are, what, seven years apart? That is kinda weird.” Scorpius reasoned. Albus shrugged.

“I’m not my brothers’ keeper.”

 

When they got to Hogwarts, it was all the same. They went on the carts pulled by thestrals, most of them couldn’t see the creatures, they heard about them from parents. Then they watched the first years get sorted. Then the feast, as usual, was amazing. After the feast, Scorpius and Albus walked down to the dungeons behind everyone else.

“Is it weird?” Scorpius said out of the blue.

“What?”

“Having a brother that’s gay?”

“What?” Albus said with a laugh.

“You know what I mean.”

“No, I mean I know a good amount of people that are gay.” Albus said, “James was named after a gay guy.”

“Your grandfather was gay?!” Scorpius exclaimed.

“No, you wanker, Sirius was.”

“Oohhhhhhhh.” Scorpius said,” I mean so were you.”

“Yep, Albus Dumbledore.”

“Maybe you’re secretly gay.” They arrived at the Slytherin dungeon

“Hah, yep, maybe I am and just don’t know…” Albus said nervously. Maybe I am and I’m also in love with you, Albus thought.

“Pigsbreath,” Scorpius said the password and the door swung open. 

The common room was bursting with life. Penelope Chang and Lepus Black were snogging on a black loveseat, there was a game of wizard chess going on, and some first years were looking at everything in awe.

“Gosh, I’m so tired,” Scorpius confessed.

“Me too.” Albus agreed. They set up the stairs to their dormitory, which they shared with three other boys in their year, Blaise Zabini Jr, Charlie Wood, and Marcus Clearwater. They were all nice blokes, fine roommates. They entered their room to see their trunks and owls at the foot of their bed, put there, presumably, by the house elves. They changed in silence then went into their beds and closed the curtains.

Albus then fell into a deep sleep almost immediately.

 

September rushed by fast, and before anyone was aware, the first Hogsmeade trip was tomorrow, the first Saturday of the month.

“Are we going to Hogsmeade together tomorrow?” Rose sat down next to Scorpius at the Slytherin table during breakfast. No one was surprised a Gryffindor was sitting with them because inter-house meals were common now. No one felt as if they couldn’t sit at another house’s table with their friend.

“Yeah, ‘s tradition.” Albus said he was sitting across from them. Ever since the third year, the trio had been set for going to Hogsmeade together every time. Albus used to think Rose was annoying in the first and second year, but in the third year, he came around. Rose had become their best friend, they always hung out in between classes and sometimes in each other's common rooms.

“Alright then.” And with that, she started putting food on her plate. “Didn’t you find History of Magic interesting yesterday?” 

“Only you and Scorpius find that class interesting,” Albus said.

“But it is interesting!” Scorpius protested.

“It’s boring.” Albus insisted. “Professor Binns literally died of boredom from teaching that class.”

“Professor Binns died because he was old.” Rose corrected him. “If you want to believe that history of magic is boring, I guess I can’t force changing your opinions.”

The next day, the third years and up met in the entrance hall before going to Hogsmeade. Professor Slughorn collected their permission slips, then they were off. Students were bundled up in jumpers, jackets, and house coloured scarfs. The crisp fall air was biting the students’ cheeks and nose’.

“Do you want to stop in Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes? My dad is running it for every Hogsmeade trip, he says. He misses Hugo and I during the year.” Rose told them.

“Yeah sure, I’d like to see uncle Ron, he always gives me free extendable ears,” Albus said.

“So let’s go then,” said Scorpius.

The joke shop was crowded with students. It was hard to make your way through it without knocking into something or someone. But, they made their way to the back of the store. They approached the counter where Ron was working at. 

“‘Ello, Rose, Al, Scorpius.” He said to the children. Scorpius smiled when he said his name. Ron had just started calling him by his first name, not Malfoy, ever since Scorpius stopped asking Rose out. “What are you interested in?”

“Well, I could use some instant darkness powder for… no reason at all…” Albus told his uncle.

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that,” Ron said with a wink. “What about you two?” he asked Rose and Scorpius.

“I’ll take two extendable ears,” Rose said.

“Me too.” Scorpius piped in.

“Okay, I’ll give you this on the house for my favourite daughter, favourite Slytherin nephew, and my favourite Malfoy,” Ron said, being very specific so they couldn’t use it against him. He handed them their items in a brown paper bag.

“Thanks, Uncle Ron!”

“Thanks, dad!”

“Thanks, Mr Weasley!”

After that, the headed into the three broomsticks for some butterbeer.

After getting mugs of butterbeer and finding a booth in the corner, they started to talk about the upcoming quidditch season.

“I think you have a good shot at being seeker Al.” Rose told him, “You can do dives on your broom like nothing, and you always find the snitch when you play seeker at family matches.”

“Quidditch is so overrated though,” Albus complained. “Exploding snap is more fun.”

“If you join the exploding snap club at school, I will personally beat you up and call you a nerd myself.”

“Fair point.”

“You did say that the feeling of being on your broom was like nothing else, even snogging.” Scorpius chimed in.

“Al hasn’t snogged anyone, so of course he would say quidditch is better.” Rose laughed. Albus gave Rose a hard punch on the shoulder.

“You haven’t either.” Albus reminded her. Rose’s face turned a crimson shade.

“Neither have I,” Scorpius chuckled, “We’ll be the no-snog-squad” he took a drink of his butterbeer.

“It’s not a pact though, is it?” Rose sounded a little worried.

“Does someone got a crush?” Albus elbowed his cousin. Rose didn’t answer, just shrunk down in her seat.

“Is it Hugo’s mate? Henry?” Scorpius guessed.

“What about Atticus Monty?” Albus tried.

“Elphias Hooch?”

“Did you ever think maybe it wasn’t a boy?” Rose burst out.

“No, I guess I didn’t,” Albus said frankly. “You’re gay?”

“No, I’m bisexual. I like boys and girls.” Rose said with her head down, looking a little embarrassed.

“Wait you’re bisexual and didn’t even tell me?”

“Merlin, wow,” Scorpius exclaimed.

“What?” Rose asked.

“No, it’s just… I’m gay too, but I just like guys.”

“Merlin’s beard, me too,” Albus said in disbelief.

Rose started laughing aloud, and soon they were all laughing hysterically in their booth in the corner.

“How have we been best friends for two years and not realized we’re all gay?” Rose was wiping laugh-induced tears out of her eyes.

“I don’t know,” Scorpius confessed.

“Wait,” said Albus, “Who’s the gay cousin then?” Rose paused, obviously thinking.

“I think we both are,” said Rose.

“How can we both be the gay cousin?”

“To be honest, I don’t really know.”

“Rose not knowing something? This is a first.” Albus jokes.

“It’s not like they write books on ‘being gay’ or ‘gay cousins; a guide’.” Rose said. Scorpius chuckled a little and shook his head.

“Totally-straight-no-snog-squad.” Scorpius changed its name. At that, they were back to laughing until their stomachs hurt.

 

After that, the three became inseparable. You could often see them studying quietly in the library, or playing wizards chess in the Slytherin dungeons (Rose had finally gotten over her hatred of Slytherin), or laughing in the Gryffindor common room. It wasn’t just Albus and Scorpius going everywhere together, now it was all three of them. And soon enough, the holidays came. The grounds were covered in powdery snow, and there was a cheerful spirit in the air. 

“What are you doing for Christmas?” Rose whisper-asked Scorpius three days before Christmas holiday. The trio was studying in the library. Scorpius looked up from Hogwarts; a history.

“Just hanging out with my mum and dad.” Said Scorpius “And read a Christmas Carol like we always do. What about you two?”

“Bleak Weasley traditions.” Said Albus with a groan.

“I don’t think they’re bleak.” Rose defended. “They’re fun, like how we have a match of quidditch or the sweaters that Gran knits for us.”

“It’s just a lot.” Albus admitted, “With everyone talking all at once, or the arguments that always erupt.”

“Well, besides that, I think they’re fun. Family is messy, it’s not perfect, but it’s still family.”

“Sounds nice,” Scorpius said, looking out a window that faced the frozen great lake. “It’s just been my mum, dad and me. We’ve pulled away from our extended family because… well, they’re crazy. I don’t talk to them.”

It made Albus sad to see Scorpius that sad. He wrapped an arm around Scorpius’ shoulders.

“I’m sorry to hear that mate.” Albus gave Scorpius’ shoulder a squeeze. Rose reached across the table for Scorpius’ hand.

“Are you doing anything for new years?” Rose asked.

“No,” Scorpius said.

“Why don’t you come to our new years eve party? We have one every year at the Burrow. I’m sure your dad wouldn’t mind.” Rose suggested. Scorpius’s face lit up, a warm smile brightened his face.

“Yeah, I’ll owl him right now.” Scorpius jumped out of his seat and walked out of the library.

“Nice idea Rose,” said Albus.

“When have I ever been wrong?” Rose asked rhetorically.

“When you said I shouldn’t be friends with Scorp.” Albus provided.

“Okay that was one time, and I was eleven!” defended Rose. Albus chuckled.

A few days later, they were on the Hogwarts express, riding back for the holidays. Draco had said yes to Scorpius coming to new years, and he and Ginny had coordinated a sleepover for Scorpius, Albus.

Rose was sitting across from Albus and Scorpius, reading a biography about Dumbledore (, not the book by Rita Skeeter, mind you), and Albus was reading a wizard comic book while Scorpius was sleeping with his head on Albus’ shoulder. 

Rose looked up from her book, “You two are so cute.” she grinned. Albus looked up from his book as well.

“What?” he said. Rose rolled her eyes.

“Honestly you two just need to get over your ‘what if he doesn’t like me?’ shite and tell each other your feelings,” said Rose simply, looking back down at her book. Before Albus could say anything, the train started slowing down.

“Oh, I guess we’re here already.” Rose smiled and gathered her stuff.

Albus nudged Scorpius. “We’re here,” he said softly. Scorpius groaned and opened his eyes. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and gathered his stuff as well.

When they got off of the train, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Draco, and Teddy were all waiting for them.

“Teddy!” Albus heard James say excitedly from behind him. James ran forward and jumped into his godbrothers arms, Teddy lifted him into a hug and spun him around. “I missed you so much,” James admitted.

The adults look utterly confused by the display going on in front of them, but Rose, Albus, and Scorpius exchanged knowing grins.

“Oh, Al you look so much older!” Ginny exclaimed and embraced her son in a hug. Albus could see Rose also being engulfed in a hug by Hermione.

“Mom.” Albus groaned, pushing her away before she could try to “fix” his hair. Potter hair could never be fixed. Although Albus didn’t like getting hugs from his parents, Scorpius did. He was holding on tightly to Astoria. Albus looked away, he felt like he was looking at a private moment between them. Lily was sitting on Teddy’s shoulders, he was complaining about how big she was getting. When you're the baby of the family, even when you’re thirteen, you still get picked up and tossed around like you’re eight.

Most of the family was there as well, like George and Angelina, Percy and Audrey, and Bill and Fleur. 

“Al, how have your marks been?” Aunt Hermione asked. Of course, she would right as the Christmas holiday began.

“Oh fine, not like Rose’s are though. She gets a ten mark in everything.” Albus switched the attention to Rose to get out of the conversation, he was quite good at it. Hermione started talking to Rose about their O.W.L.’s, Albus turned back to Scorpius. He was facing him already. 

“I’ll see you on new years!” Scorpius said, embracing Albus in a hug that he returned. Scorpius pulled away, then quickly after, disapparated with his father.

 

Albus wished he could say his Christmas was dull, but it was quite the opposite. Teddy and James decided to announce their relationship over Christmas dinner. That resulted in all at once, Harry choking on his turkey and needing the Heimlich, Rose and Albus trying to muffle their laughter, and Gram dropping a big ladle in an oversized bowl of gravy which she had been scooping, splashing gravy over everyone. 

“Sorry, that was just a shock.” Harry said after he had been given the Heimlich by Charlie, who then said: “Now we have three gays in the family.” Now, he wasn’t the only gay person in the family.

“Four actually,” Albus said automatically. He blushed and clasped his hand over his mouth. Oh, Merlin, what did I just do? He thought. The focus was now turned to him.

“Five actually,” Rose said. Albus was glad she said something, she was a great friend and cousin.

“Wait so… you guys are both gay?” Roxanne asked.

Albus nodded, and Rose said, “Actually I like both, but yes.” Of course Rose was confident about this, but Albus felt like he was going to throw up. He sunk into his chair.

“All the times you insisted you weren’t gay.” Ginny shook her head, “Fleur, you owe me a galleon.”

“Ah, fine.” Aunt Fleur said in her thick French accent, then handed over a galleon.

“Wait, who gets to be the gay cousin then?” James asked. Everyone laughed, and just like that, the tense feeling in the air was gone.

The rest of Christmas flew by faster than Albus liked, even though he wouldn’t admit it. Some of the highlights include George, pranking Percy with a boxing telescope. Rose getting a muggle Polaroid camera, which she took many photos, including a picture of James, Albus, Teddy, and her, together, written on the bottom was The gays of the family, which showed them laughing together once she dipped it in the potion that caused it to move. Also, she took a photo which would turn out to be Albus’s favourite photo of himself, where Albus was on Rose’s back (she’s stronger than you would think) the pair was making silly faces at the camera. Another favourite part of the day was when Teddy and James (Jeddy, Rose made up) shared the cutest kiss under the mistletoe, and the whole family went “Awww”, so they pulled out of the kiss blushing. The annual Christmas quidditch game went on as usual. This time, Albus was on the winning team, for once. The teams were adults against kids (kids being 25 and under, much to the young-adults’ dismay). Everyone played except for Percy, Hermione, and Gran and Gramps. The kids ended up winning, not to anyone's surprise.

The days between Christmas and new years were not eventful. Albus mostly just watched muggle television and caught up with Lily (they barely saw each other at all the first term). Lily managed to pry Albus until he told her about his feelings for Scorpius.

“Oh, mum owes five galleons.” Lily stomped her foot triumphantly.

“What?” Albus exclaimed “You and mum bet on my love life?”

“It’s not much of a love life if you haven’t confessed your love.” Lily chuckled.

“Get over here you little arse!” Albus chased Lily around the house until he pinned her down on the floor and tickled her until she screamed.

“Stop! Stop!” She panted. Albus got off of her and sighed, satisfied. 

“I hope you remember that tickling the next time you decide to tease your awesome big brother.”

“Yeah right, nerd.” Lily insulted.

“Hey! You’re the Ravenclaw!”

“Whatever.” Lily was already walking away.

Soon, it was new year’s eve. And at six o’clock, right on the dot, Scorpius stepped through the fireplace, dotted with floo powder.

Albus was waiting in the living room, expectantly. He ran up and hugged his mate excitedly.

“I missed you a lot.” Admitted Albus.

“Me too, y’know you never know how much you hang out with someone until you don’t see them for about a week.” He said, pulling away. Albus smiled a big goofy smile.

“I think Rose’ll be here soon, she said she was going to be here at six too.” said Albus, “Do you wanna play some wizards’ chess while we wait?”

“Why not?”

They played chess for about fifteen minutes on the floor of the family room until Rose arrived in the floo with Ron, Hermione, and Hugo.

“Sorry I’m late, Hugo was taking forever doing his hair.” she said “And they didn’t want me to leave without them.” she sat down on the floor next to the boys.

“Bishop to E6.” she said, “Checkmate.” she had successfully cornered Albus’s king.

“Thanks, Rose!” Scorpius said happily.

“Bollocks.” groaned Albus.

Then, Ginny came into the room, she had an apron on from baking. “Hermione, Ron, Hugo, so lovely to see you lot.” she gave each one of them a friendly kiss on the cheek. 

“Mum you see them almost Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione almost everyday.” Albus commented.

“So?” Ginny countered, “Can’t I be excited to see them?”

“C’mon let’s go downstairs,” Rose suggested. Then, the three of them went into the basement. Harry had converted it into a hangout kind of place for the kids a few summers ago. And at first they thought it was lame, but now as teens, came to appreciate it.

“How was your Christmas?” Scorpius asked them both.

“Oh, it was great!” Rose said. She told them about how they came out to their family and how everyone reacted.

“That’s brilliant!” Scorpius exclaimed. “So it really just slipped out of your mouth?” he asked Albus.

“Yeah, I didn’t mean to say it,” Albus told him.

“So how was your Christmas?” Rose asked Scorpius.

“Oh, it wasn’t as eventful as yours.” He admitted, “We just had a big dinner, opened a few presents, I also mentioned I was gay…” he trailed off.

“What?” Rose and Albus said in unison.

“Well, my dad always asks if I have a girlfriend. So, when he asked that I said ‘actually dad, I’m gay’ and then he just said ‘Oh, well do you have a boyfriend?’ and my mom just  
smiled, and that was that.”

“And they just accepted it?” Albus asked.

“Yeah,” Scorpius answered, “he and my mum never really bought into all the pureblood traditions, and they're not prejudiced or anything.”

“Scorpius, that’s awesome,” Rose told him. Scorpius blushed a little.

“It’s not that great, you came out to your whole extended family.” He said, “If I did, I don’t want to even think about what would happen.” Rose frowned.

The rest of the guests got to the Potter house by nine. Some of Albus’s classmates were there with their parents, Harry’s coworkers, their family, and others.  
By eleven, Ron was very drunk and dancing wildly to a cauldron full of hot, strong love, while James and Teddy were slow dancing to it. At eleven thirty, Albus, Scorpius, Rose, Hugo, Lily, Louis, Helga and Hannah Thomas-Finnigan, and Charlie Wood were all gathered in the basement. They were all getting bored when Lily suggested: “Let’s play truth or dare!” They all agreed, so they formed a circle on the cream coloured carpet.

“Okay I’ll go first.” said Lily “Helga, truth or dare?” Helga looked surprised that she was picked first.

“Hmm… truth.” she picked.

“Who’s the most attractive teacher?” Lily asked.

“Oh, definitely Professor Longbottom,” Helga answered.

“Ew, that’s my godfather!” Albus said, “And your parents shared a dorm room with him their entire time at Hogwarts.”

“So?” Helga said “He’s cute.” she shrugged. “Okay, Rose?”

“Truth,” she answered.

“Who do you fancy?” she asked. Rose turned pale and her eyes widened.

“Wait,” Albus whispered so that only Scorpius could hear “We still don’t know. When she said she fancied someone, she never said who, come to think of it.”

“You’re right,” Scorpius said, “Well we’re about to know anyway.”

“Iset Goyle,” Rose admitted, looking into her lap.

“So you’re gay?” Hannah asked. Rose nodded.

“Well technically I’m bisexual, but gay is an umbrella term, so yes.” she said.

"Hm.” Hannah hummed in response.

“Okay, Al?”

“Oh, uh, dare,” he said, but immediately regretted it as soon as he saw the mischievous grin that Rose had on her face.

“I dare you to kiss Scorpius,” she said. Albus’s heart dropped to his feet. Sure, he wanted to, but not in front of all these people. He definitely couldn’t do that.

“In front of you guys?” he squeaked.

“You can go in the broom closet I guess,” she said. “Like seven minutes in heaven, I’ll set a timer for five minutes.” Albus gulped. He looked over to see Scorpius’s face, it was red like a tomato.

A few moments later, they were in the closet. It was dark in there so Albus quick cast a Lumos to brighten it up.

“Well-” Albus started to say, but he was cut off by Scorpius’s lips on his. He tasted of pumpkin juice. At first, Albus was shocked by the suddenness of the kiss, but kissed back, sure enough. Soon their lips were moving together, all Albus’s pent up emotions leaked into the kiss. But sooner than Albus liked, Scorpius pulled away.

“Is this okay?” He asked, clearly not wanting to make Albus uncomfortable. Scorpius was caring like that.

“Scorp, it’s more than okay,” Albus admitted “It’s amazing. I’ve liked you ever since I met you on the train. And I’ve wanted to snog you ever since our third year. You don’t know how much I’ve wanted this.”

“Albus, I feel the same way. But I’ve wanted to snog you since our second year.” Scorpius put his hand on Albus’s cheek lovingly. Then, once again, they were snogging. Albus had his hands wrapped Scorpius’s middle, and Scorpius had his arms around Albus’s neck.

They hadn’t realized how much time had passed until Rose was knocking on the closet door, saying “Okay lovebirds, time’s up.” So they walked out of the closet with messy hair and red faces.

The rest of the game was considerably boring. Rose had to lick whipped cream off of Charlie Wood’s face, Lily had to perform her best impression of Headmistress McGonagall, and Scorpius had to tell his most embarrassing story (which was when Ron was yelling at him at platform nine and three quarters about leaving Rose alone). By eleven fifty, Rose had cornered Albus in the kitchen while Scorpius was using the loo, asking what happened in the closet.

“Uhm… we kissed?” Albus tried.

“Yeah, obviously. But tell me all the details, y’know the juicy stuff, C'mon!” she pried, so Albus told her everything. Right as Albus finished telling her about it, Scorpius came back from the loo. Right in the nick of time, so Albus didn’t have to talk about it to Rose or answer questions.

“Oh, Scorpius!” Albus jumped a little when he saw him. “Do you wanna come upstairs to see my new set off quills? They’re eagle feathered!” Albus said, making up an excuse to be alone again with Scorpius. Rose taking the hint, rolled her eyes. Scorpius, not getting the hint and actually interested in the quills, said “Ooh they must be brilliant!” and the two boys ran up the stairs to Albus’s bedroom. Scorpius walked in first and Albus shut and locked the door behind them.

“So where're the quills?” Scorpius asked.

“They’re not what I wanted to show you.” Albus pushed the smaller boy against the wall and pressed their lips together. Scorpius pulled away for a second. “Oh,” he said, smiling mischievously. Albus grasped Scorpius’s shirt and pulled him over to his bed. He pushed Scorpius backed onto the bed and bent over him 

“Hi,” Scorpius said, blushing again.

“Hi.”

Albus felt brave, and as if everything was going his way, it felt as if someone slipped some felix felicis into his butterbeer. Scorpius must’ve gotten impatient, because he flipped  
Albus over so now he was on top. He started to plant delicate kisses on Albus’s neck. Albus moaned when Scorpius kissed a tender spot. Scorpius noticed, so he sucked in that spot, leaving a red mark. After he left the hickey, Scorpius pulled away.

“So what are we now?” Scorpius asked. “Are we dating, or is this just a one-time thing?”

“Scorpius,” Albus said “I’ve liked you for four years. I don’t think I can live without snogging you now that I have. Would you be my boyfriend?” Scorpius felt like he could cry out of happiness.

“Yes yes a hundred times yes!” cried Scorpius. He lent down and kissed his boyfriend. He could get used to saying that. When they pulled away, they could hear the chants of 

“Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy new year!” Scorpius kissed Albus once again. “Happy new year Albus,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm working on a sequel for this so stay tuned! And... credits to frombluetored to her amazing original character Iset Goyle! I love her so much, I hope you don't mind me using your characters. Go check out her works, they're so good, I highly recommend it!  
> The sequel is out now! Go check it out :)


End file.
